Café frío
by Lady Baudelaire
Summary: –Yo… -las palabras no pueden salir de su boca, se queda sin decir nada por un largo rato. La situación se ha vuelto demasiado incómoda. –Te quiero. Reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).


Café frío.

_Para el__** Reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).**_

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Rowling, trama mía.

_Dedicado, principalmente, a Vale, Jen y Stephy. Las adoro, chicas._

Despierta, tiene los ojos rojos y unas ojeras increíbles. Su cabello rojo está enmarañado y su apariencia deja mucho que desear. El café frío que tiene a su lado la hace volver a la realidad, se ha olvidado que hoy, en menos de cinco horas, debe entregar un relato sobre San Valentín para El Profeta, el diario para el que trabaja.

Lucy suspira, mira los seis renglones que tiene escrito en la hoja de pergamino y tiene ganas de renunciar. Acaso… ¿Por qué una periodista deportiva debe escribir relatos cursis, que traten del amor? Bueno, a decir verdad, a ella la aceptaron sólo por dos cosas: es periodista, y también hija del Ministro de Magia, Percy Weasley.

La pelirroja vuelve a la tarea de su escritura. De joven, se pasaba horas y horas bajo su árbol favorito a escribir poesías destinadas a su amor platónico, a su amor prohibido. A la persona que hasta el día de hoy la vuelve loca, pero ella sabe que, pese que se conocen de toda la vida, jamás podrán estar juntos. Se ha acostumbrado a la soledad de su apartamento en el centro de Londres, se ha acostumbrado a pasar largos periodos sin tener pareja, pero no le molesta, porque sabe que está esperando por el indicado.

Suelta un suspiro pesado, se lleva la mano a sus indomables rizos anaranjados y decide que es hora de hacer algo más productivo que quedarse estancada en recuerdos de su adolescencia, donde las cosas parecían ser más fáciles.

Se levanta del mullido sofá que ha puesto justo en frente del escritorio. Se dirige a la ducha, ha estado tanto tiempo ensimismada con su tarea para su trabajo que no se ha dado un baño en dos días, ni tampoco ha comido, sólo unas cuantas tazas de café frío, o de té con dos terrones de azúcar, tal como le gusta.

No pasa mucho tiempo después de que termina de arreglarse cuando alguien toca la puerta de su casa. Tal vez sea su hermana Molly, o quizás Rose que viene a pedirle unos libros, pero se sorprende abruptamente cuando ve a su primo Louis allí, con una rosa roja en la mano. Al comienzo, ella cree que no es más que una ilusión, siendo que él vive en Francia y… no, definitivamente, no puede ser.

Se queda de piedra en el marco de la puerta, mirando como el chico rubio tiene una sonrisa en el rostro. Hay dos opciones para este momento, la primera: acortar los tres pasos de distancia que hay entre ellos y darle un gran abrazo, o la segunda, que no es más que seguir en ese estado vegetativo con el que ya lleva más de dos minutos.

— ¡LOUIS! –exclama, abraza a su primo, al que no ve desde hace más de seis meses. Sus ojos chocolate se clavan en los azules de él, y se queda perpleja sólo unos segundos. –Tú no me dijiste que vendrías.

— Nadie lo sabe. –murmura él, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Merlín sabe cuánto Louis Weasley ha extraño los abrazos de su prima favorita. Le entrega la rosa que trae, su prima, contenta, la coloca en un florero que hay allí. Ella lo invita a pasar a la casa, pero Lou se niega–He venido a hacerte una invitación pre-San Valentín, está en usted, señorita Weasley, aceptar o no.

Ella casi ha olvidado lo bien que se siente estar con Louis. Sonríe, en forma de respuesta. Hace mucho tiempo que no experimenta ésta sensación de bienestar, de sentirse completa. Tiene una ligera sospecha que algo anda mal, si no… ¿Por qué Louis habría recurrido a ella? Su primo está observándola fijamente, analizándola. Se pone nerviosa, pero no deja que aquél torbellino de sensaciones la atormente. Hace mucho que ha dejado de sentir _eso_ por su primo, hace mucho que ese sentimiento está enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente y de su corazón, y no va a salir nuevamente. No por un descuido suyo.

— Vamos. –dice la pelirroja. –Pero afuera está frío, buscaré un abrigo y mi libreta.

— ¿Libreta? –pregunta Louis, extrañado. Él sabe que Lucy es periodista deportiva, pero casi nunca utiliza una libreta cuando sale, ella siempre hace el trabajo en casa. -¿Para…?

— La corresponsal sobre los relatos en la parte de Literatura está a punto de tener familia, el editor en jefe ha leído unos poemas míos y me ha puesto a escribir un artículo sobre el día de San Valentín y todo lo que eso conlleva. –aclara, un poco fastidiada. Lucy odia que le den trabajo extra, y más cuando no corresponde a Deportes.

_«— Empujas como niña, Lou. –Lucy decía, en su amago de avergonzar a su primo. Louis siempre se ponía colorado hasta las orejas y empujaba con más fuerza a Lu. -¡Quiero volar!_

_Y en un intento fallido por volar y ser libre como los pájaros, Lucy se cayó del columpio, terminó embarrada de pies a cabeza, y junto a Louis, tuvieron que ir caminando –debido que su madre no le permitía subirse al auto, para no ensuciarlo- hasta la casa de la tía Ginny._

— _Es tu culpa, Louis. –la niña pelirroja, de nueve años de edad, contraatacó a su primo, que caminaba a su lado, sin decir nada. –Tú no sabes empujar bien los columpios, y luego me hiciste caer y…_

_Pero el rubio sólo se concentró en los preciosos ojos chocolate de su prima. »_

El camino hacia la plaza que queda cerca del apartamento de Lucy les resulta endemoniadamente largo, el silencio los incomoda y a veces, es preferible dejarlo así. Louis va ensimismado en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos de su infancia en Londres, cuando él y Lucy eran más cercanos pero todo cambió cuando él cumplió diecisiete y tuvo que marcharse a Francia, con su hermana Dominique y el esposo de ésta, Adam.

Sigue tan centrado en sus memorias que no nota cuando su prima se ha sentado en un columpio, el mismo de hace años atrás, y le hace señas para que él la empuje.

— ¡Louis Weasley, ven aquí! –La voz de Lucy llega a los oídos del rubio como algo lejano.

Él camina hacia la pelirroja, dando pasos cortos y algo torpes. Los ojos chocolate de su prima lo analizan, al parecer, recordando lo acontecido cuando Lucy tenía nueve, y quiso experimentar lo que era volar. Pero hay muchas maneras distintas de volar.

Unas cuantas horas han pasado, Louis y Lucy están sentados en los escalones que hay en el apartamento de Lu. Han pasado una tarde amena, llena de risas y de recuerdos de viejos momentos, momentos que perdurarán siempre en sus mentes. Louis suspira, es hora que él diga la razón por la que ha hecho este imprevisto viaje a Inglaterra.

— Hey, debo decirte algo. –sisea, casi inaudible. La joven sólo lo mira, expectante. –Yo… he venido aquí por una razón, supongo que quieres saber cual. –ella no lo interrumpe, sólo continúa examinándolo con sus grandes ojos marrones. -¿Recuerdas esa noche, el día antes de mi graduación? Esa noche, la noche que te besé.

Y Lucy aparta la mirada. Por supuesto que recuerda esa noche, sabe que no se la olvidará jamás. Pero sólo era una adolescente de dieciséis años, y él un chico flacucho de diecisiete que no tenían idea de qué hacer con sus vidas. Ya ha pasado tiempo de eso, y aunque Lucy sabe que no es correcto, cada noche, ese sueño la atormenta. Recuerda con una calidez impresionable como los labios de su primo se pegaron a los de ella, y cómo el dulce tacto la estremecía. Recuerda eso y mucho más, y no es capaz de olvidar todos los fuegos artificiales que sintió en ese momento.

Suelta un suspiro, está algo avergonzada. Sus mejillas se tiñen de un leve rojizo, encantador para los ojos de su primo.

— Bueno yo… tú recuerdas eso. Y quiero que sepas, Lu, que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. –exclama. Lucy no lo está viendo, así que con su mano, toma el mentón de su prima para verle el rostro. Ella es demasiado perfecta, o así lo cree él. Louis se queda hipnotizado, captura entre sus retinas cada rasgo de la pelirroja, cada mísero rasgo. –Yo… -las palabras no pueden salir de su boca, se queda sin decir nada por un largo rato. La situación se ha vuelto demasiado incómoda. Toma una boconada de aire y retoma el habla. –Te quiero. Pero no creas que te quiero fraternalmente como… como Lily quiere a Albus, o como Roxanne quiere a Fred si no… te quiero algo así como Scorpius a Rose o como James a Jennifer. Es algo increíble, quizás, pero es de verdad. Yo me fui de Inglaterra por una sola razón, tú. Porque quererte de esa forma no es correcto…. Maldita sea, Lucy, yo te amo. Y te amo de verdad. –y dicho esto, él toma el rostro de su pelirroja favorita con sus manos. Se acerca un poco más a ella y todo sucede en un par de segundos.

La _estábesando_, sí, lo está haciendo.

La besa como si no hubiera mañana, como si él tuviese que partir a la guerra y no volver. La besa con amor, con pasión contenida; con fogosidad y con dulzura; con necesidad y con ternura a la vez. Expresa en ese beso todo lo que uno no puede decir con palabras, todas aquellas cosas que es mejor sentir que decir.

Están volando, sí. Aquél beso se siente igual que tener alas, volar y ser libre. O quizás, es mucho, mucho mejor que eso.

Pero él se separa, él se marcha dejándola sin palabras y sin poder decir nada, con los labios hinchados y la cabeza dándole vueltas. Louis sí que sabe como desordenar los pensamientos en menos de un minuto. Lucy se queda sentada en el mismo escalón que, segundos antes, había compartido con su primo, el mismo que acaba de besarla de la mejor manera que alguien puede hacer. Sonríe y, casi sin darse cuenta, se lleva una mano a sus labios.

No puede evitarlo y suelta un grito ahogado de emoción.

Abre la puerta de su casa y entra, recuerda que tiene una tarea pendiente: escribir el maldito artículo de la corresponsal de Literatura.

Pone a calentar un poco de café y se sienta en el mullido sofá, el mismo de esta mañana, antes de que toda esta _locura_ comenzase.

Pasa un rato pensando en todo lo que le ha sucedido el día de hoy: Louis ha venido, han pasado la tarde recordando lindos momentos entre ellos dos y la familia, han hablado, él le ha explicado algo, la ha besado y finalmente, se ha ido dejándole un montón de cosas por asimilar.

Cuando se da cuenta, su café ya está frío. No le importa, lo bebe tal cual está. Es momento de escribir.

_El amor no es más que un juego. Quizás, es algo así como tomar café frío por las mañanas, o emborracharse con whisky y Coca-Cola por las noches. Es algo increíble, algo que muchos dicen conocer pero que muy pocos hemos sentido. El amor es algo tan extraño, tan personal. No significa lo mismo para mí como puede significar para ti. Es algo increíblemente distinto, privado y que depende de cada persona._

_El amor no es sólo el que siente una pareja de recién casados, si no, es todo aquello que nos rodea. ¿Saben por qué el gran Harry Potter pudo vencer al Innombrable? Por el amor. El amor es más fuerte que todo, pero a la vez es débil. Tal vez, ni yo misma pueda entenderme, cuando era más joven solía pasarme horas escribiendo poesías destinadas a una persona. He de decir que hasta el día de hoy esa misma persona sigue volviéndome loca, y hoy más aún. Es trece de febrero, un día antes de san Valentín. Les tengo una pregunta… ¿Por qué es necesario que haya un día para recordar el amor? El amor está en el aire, como la magia. El amor fraternal que sienten dos hermanos es algo que podemos ver cuando se protegen entre sí; el amor de un padre a un hijo; el amor de amigos, amigos que se protegen y se apoyan siempre. Todo es amor, pero hay algunas personas que tienen errado el concepto de lo que es._

_Honestamente, el día de hoy, para mí, ha sido algo de locos por distintas experiencias personales que he tenido. Las compartiría, claro, pero éste no es mi ámbito de trabajo y prefiero dejarles todo esto a los corresponsales de la parte de Literatura._

_De todas formas, creo que cada uno vive el amor a su forma, y no es necesario compararla. De hecho, es algo incomparable que cada uno vive a su manera y es privado, una experiencia de cada uno._

_¿El amor a primera vista? Quizás exista. Todo es cuestión de lo que uno piense._

_Espero que puedan pasar un hermoso día de San Valentín, con sus parejas, sus amigos, sus familiares, y hasta incluso su perro._

_El día de san Valentín no es el único en el que puede celebrarse el amor. Recuérdenlo._

_Lucy K. Weasley._

_P. Deportiva_

Lucy sonríe cuando termina de escribir el artículo, aún así, en su cabeza sigue rondando la idea de agregar un _"Posdata, Louis, yo también te amo_" pero, seguramente, ya tendrá tiempo para decírselo.


End file.
